


Stranger Things Smut One-Shots

by Stranger_Scribe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Scribe/pseuds/Stranger_Scribe
Summary: Various smutty one-shots based on Stranger Things. Mostly gonna be about the teens (both the younger and older ones).
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21





	Stranger Things Smut One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas develops an exhibitionist streak, making the other three members of the party uncomfortably horny. (Boy-on-boy, no penetration)

Lucas Sinclair was proud of his big dick. On the first day of gym class in junior high, he was shy to strip naked, but as soon as his classmates got a good look at the meat hanging between his legs in the showers, they were all shocked at his size. He had barely started puberty and he was already six inches soft. Ever since, he proudly let it hang out, always being the first to strip and hop in the shower and the last to leave.

It wasn’t long before he stopped doing it only in the showers. One night at his friend Mike’s house, it started to get uncomfortable in his pants. He had started going commando so he could strip faster in gym, and now his dick was rubbing against his jeans. He asked his three friends if it would be alright for him to take them off for a bit. They reluctantly agreed, with him noting that they were all guys so it didn’t matter. They were surprised to see he wasn’t wearing underwear, and they awkwardly continued to play Dungeons and Dragons all night with their friend half naked, sneaking glances at his long cock and awkwardly shifting their own in their pants, a little jealous their own didn’t quite reach his length.

Once he was sure he could get away with it, Lucas started doing it more often. He’d complain about his jeans itching every few nights. Then he started to complain he was too hot and needed to strip completely. Whenever his friends got awkward he reminded them that they all had dicks and had seen each other naked before, but they still couldn’t stop staring at their totally naked friend’s impressive body For a middle schooler he had a pretty toned yet slim body. And his dark dick and balls draped over his legs, slapping against his thighs with each shift of position, were starting to turn them on.

And it was turning him on too. His confidence increased from just being naked all the time to openly getting a boner in front of his friends. At first he pretended to be embarrassed. He’d cup his hands over his semihard member and apologize for getting excited. Then he’d remove one hand because he needed it to roll the dice, and apologize for only one hand not being able to completely hide his growing dick.

Eventually he’d stop hiding it all together, and so for long sessions his rock hard cock was totally on display as he played. He’d still pretend to be shy, constantly apologizing for showing off his eight-inch rod. He’d make excuses about how it had a mind of its own, and sometimes he’d even excuse himself to go play with it in Mike’s basement bathroom. While the party tried to continue their session or make conversation while he was busy, they couldn’t help but listen to his barely stifled moans from the nearby room. The sound of his fist on his swollen dick, slick with his own juices filled the entire basement, and when he finally exploded into the toilet, they all had to shift their own boners in their pants.

Finally, Lucas stopped even excusing himself to the bathroom. Again, he played coy. He asked if it’d be okay for him to just jerk it right at the table. He noted that going to the bathroom was making their sessions take too long. Mike objected at first. While his friend’s exhibitionism was secretly turning him on beyond belief, he was getting nervous he’d be found out. Lucas continued to argue noting that they were all teen boys and they all played with themselves, so why did it matter if he did it in front of them? Mike finally gave in, and from that night on, Lucas would openly masturbate in front of his three friends, barely focusing on their game as he pleasured himself.

Soon all pretenses had dropped. The second Lucas arrived in the basement, he’d strip completely naked, get comfortable at the table, and start stroking himself. His cock didn’t even need time to get hard. He was erect from the moment he entered the house out of anticipation. For over an hour, he would edge himself openly, thrusting his hips off his chair and using his other hand to play with his nipples. Across the table, Will stared in awe, shifting his own member in his pants. Dustin couldn’t help but grin, wishing he had his friend’s confidence and even once in a while making a suggestion as to how Lucas should touch himself next.

But Mike was still mortified by his friend’s openness. His face was bright red as he felt himself throbbing in his briefs, trying with all his might to not look over at the long chocolate cock bouncing just out of his peripheral vision. They were barely getting anywhere in their sessions anymore. He’d stutter through his dungeon master plans, accidentally dropping references to dicks and cum in place of monster names, only making his friends laugh and his face turn redder.

Finally one night, Mike couldn’t take it anymore. Just as he was about to unleash the Thessal Hydra on his unsuspecting friends, Lucas stood up, moaning obscenely as he bucked his hips against the table and unleashed a massive load of cum all over the collector’s edition DnD figures Mike laid out. His friends stared in awe as he pumped burst after burst of his thick seed all over the table, awkwardly apologizing for the mess between shots.

This was the last straw. Mike leapt to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. “What the fuck, Lucas? You got it all over my figures!”

Lucas flashed a shy grin, trying to look apologetic. “Sorry man, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

Mike wasn’t having it. “You couldn’t? The three of us have all managed to keep our dicks in our pants every night, but somehow you can’t go five minutes without flaunting yours and playing with yourself!”

There was a moment of silence, and Mike looked around at his friends, hoping Will and Dustin would back him up. Both of their faces were bright red, and they were staring at him.

“What are you guys staring at? Am I wrong?”

Will averted his gaze but Dustin spoke up. “Dude, look down.”

Mike raised an eyebrow and then did. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as he realized what had stunned everyone into silence. There in the center of his jeans was a massive bulge. And not only was his own cock rock hard, but he had been leaking so much pre that a huge wet spot had leaked through his briefs to soak his pants.

Mike gasped in embarrassment and quickly covered his shame with his hands. He started to turn away, wondering if he should go to the bathroom or risk running upstairs for a change of clothes. But before he could run, Lucas grabbed his arm.

“Come on man, we’re all guys here. Let me help you take care of that.”

Mike couldn’t believe what was happening as his best friend started to undress him. He should have fought back, but within a minute he found himself completely naked in front of his three friends, his own pale cock at its full six and a half inches and dripping pre from the tip out in the open. Lucas and Dustin continued to grin while Will kept staring in complete awe.

Once it finally hit him what had happened, he regained control of his body and quickly covered his member, but his hands weren’t enough to hide his shame. He leaned forward a bit, still failing to cover his swollen dick and balls with both hands, but Lucas wasn’t having any of it.

“We’ve all seen it man. Now let me help you out.” Lucas pulled one of Mike’s hands away, and the pale boy gave in, realizing there was no use hiding it. His long thin cock stuck out proudly toward his friends. “C-can we just finish the game?”

Lucas continued to grin. “No way, man. How can you focus with that big boner? You have to get rid of it first.”

Mike shook his head. “I-it’ll go away on its own.”

Dustin spoke up. “I don’t think so. That thing’s fucking throbbing.”

Mike blushed even harder. “Th-then I’ll take care of it in the bathroom.”

Now Will had an answer. “B-but we’ll still be able to hear you in there…”

Mike’s pale face had never been redder. “I c-can’t do it with you all w-watching!”

Finally Lucas had the solution. “Then how about I help you out?”

Mike’s eyes bulged out of his head as he looked down to see his best friend’s dark hand grab his cock. He gasped in pleasure as he received his very first handjob. Lucas’s slender chocolate fingers slowly stroked his pale member at first, before gaining speed. Pre obscenely leaked from Mike’s tip, dripping onto the table as he instinctively bucked his hips. Totally naked, in front of all his friends, Mike was fucking Lucas’s hand. And it felt amazing.

His legs feeling weak, Mike leaned forward with his hands on the table. He bucked his hips even harder as Lucas sped up, his fingers now totally soaked in Mike’s pre joining the excess cum from the chocolate boy’s previous orgasm. Mike couldn’t contain his moans, gasping erotically as he humped his friend’s hand.

Soon he couldn’t take it any longer, and Mike’s eyes closed as he let out one final girlish moan, then exploded in Lucas’s hand. All three of his friends’ mouths watered as they watched him erupt his thick creamy load all over the table, his hips restless as he fucked Lucas’s fingers until the last drop was milked out. Despite his earlier complaints, Mike’s own cum had soaked even more of the figures than Lucas’s had.

It took a few minutes before Mike was able to recover. His breathing was stilted and his legs felt like jelly. He stared in awe at the mess he made, half out of surprise and half because he didn’t want to look at his friends.

“Damn, man. Do you always cum this much?” Lucas was grinning ear to ear as he admired the load, somehow calming Mike a bit when he finally worked up the nerve to look into his eyes.

Then Mike looked down, and saw his friend’s cock had returned to full size, throbbing harder than it ever had before. All inhibitions gone now, Mike shyly asked: “Do you want me to help with that?”

Lucas’s eyes widened, never expecting to hear those words. “Fuck yeah man! We can help each other!” Mike was confused, then looked down. To his shock, he was still rock hard as well. Even after shooting that massive load his dick hadn’t calmed down in the slightest.

Wordlessly, they both reached over to grab each other’s dicks. Lucas shivered in pleasure as his long thick cock was grasped by the first hand other than his, and they slowly moved closer together to make it easier to pleasure each other. While Mike’s fingers moved awkwardly at first, they soon matched each other’s rhythms, stroking each other slowly to better savor both their own pleasure and the feeling of each other’s hot meat against their fingers.

Dustin and Will continued to stare in awe, their own erections struggling to break free of their pants. Watching their friends jerk each other off, they imagined the two must have totally forgotten about the two of them. In fact, Lucas and Mike were fully aware of their friends’ gazes. And knowing that they were being watched was only making their dicks even harder.

Soon their pleasure moved on from just handjobs. The friends got even closer and their free hands got to work on other body parts. Mike began to grope one of Lucas’s firm ass cheeks and Lucas started to feel up his friend’s pale chest, massaging the skin and teasing his sensitive pink nipples.

They both moaned intensely, especially Mike who had never played with his nipples before. In fact, Mike wanted more. He was surprised by his own confidence as he grabbed Lucas from behind and pulled him closer, pushing his head down to his own chest. Lucas quickly understood and began to suck on one of Mike’s nipples, making the pale boy moan even louder. Now they were so close that the tips of their cocks were grinding together, a strand of precum linking the two whenever they separated.

Across the table, Dustin was palming himself through his pants, quickly unzipping himself to free his own swollen member. While not as long as his two exhibitionist friends, his was certainly the thickest in the room, and he began to stroke it. While Lucas and Mike couldn’t see it past the table, Will couldn’t help but lick his lips as he took in the sight of a third cock mere feet away from his seat. As the shyest member of the party, Will couldn’t bring himself to take his own dick out, but he found himself rubbing his bulge through his pants, a dark wet spot having formed in the crotch from the amount of pre leaking out. The smallest boy found himself humping the underside of the table. moaning softly as he alternately watched Dustin’s masturbation and Lucas and Mike’s display with intense lust.

Lucas and Mike continued to thrust their cocks together, their hands speeding up as they desperately humped each other’s sensitive glans. As Lucas thoroughly licked and sucked his friend’s nipple, he looked up at Mike’s sweat-covered face, his eyes burning with lust for his best friend. Lucas grinned and removed his lips from the pale boy’s chest. Mike whimpered with confusion for a second, but was quickly placated by Lucas’s lips then meeting his own. The two never imagined they’d be kissing before, never mind this passionately or while doing such obscene things to each other’s bodies.

Dustin and Will only stroked themselves faster as they felt themselves throb intensely from the sight of their friends making out. Dustin stood up, finally proudly displaying his own thick member so his friends could see it from the corners of their eyes. Will was still too shy to display himself, but he moaned audibly as he continued to hump his clothed cock against the table.

Soon, the pleasure was getting to be too much, and Mike and Lucas could feel their orgasms bubbling up inside them. They wordlessly understood each other’s needs, and passionately tasted each other’s tongues as their hands sped up to stroke each other as fast as they could. Their bodies pressed together, with their sweaty chests and sensitive nipples grinding against each other as their free hands groped each other’s soft ass cheeks and their long throbbing veiny cocks humped against each other obscenely, their shafts soaked in each other’s precum and their heads throbbing harder than they ever had before.

Their moans were so loud that Will and Dustin could hear them even as they were muffled by each others’ tongues. And this time, not a drop of cum landed on the collectible figurines. Because both of their loads erupted spectacularly between their embraced bodies, like two thick white geysers spurting directly upward against their chests and faces. Mike and Lucas desperately humped each others’ cocks for a minute straight, releasing burst after burst until their entire bodies were glazed in each other’s cream and their balls were completely empty.

Across the table, Dustin’s own orgasm was triggered by the erotic display, and he let out a long moan while erupting his own thick load across the table. Now Mike’s figurines were drenched in a combination of three different loads as Dustin continued to milk himself dry, making sure every last drop had hit the table before collapsing back into his chair.

Will was the last to cum, letting out an adorable series of moans as he desperately fucked the table through his jeans, burst after burst of cream filling his briefs and leaking through to his pants. Even he was surprised as he managed to leave a small puddle on the corner of the table, his cum so thick it managed to escape two layers of clothing to add his mess to his friends’ collection.

There was a long moment of stunned silence as they recovered from their orgasms. They looked around the room at each other, unsure what to say.

Finally, Will spoke up. “I-I need to go get cleaned up…”

But before he could move, all three of his friends grinned. “You don’t need to go anywhere. We’re all guys here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! I have a few more ideas in mind but feel free to comment with suggestions as well!
> 
> I'm open to writing about all of the teen/preteen characters but might include some of the adults as long as they're doing it with one or more of the younger characters.
> 
> I'm also open to writing about watersports, rape and humilation kinks.


End file.
